


[You awaited them in the dark corners]

by Aydin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Gen, McCall Pack, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aydin/pseuds/Aydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale and Pack McCall. Influenced by Richard Siken's poetry and Former Vandal's Teen Wolf-related music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[You awaited them in the dark corners]

You awaited them in the dark corners.  
You wanted to tell them it’s a nightmare:  
it’s feral, it’s lethal, it breaks you in two,  
and you can’t master it when you laugh, when you love.  
You wanted to tell them about the scars they’ll get,  
but all that came out of your mouth were growls.

You rode your anger so no one would fall apart.  
You were going to be just fine.  
But here they come, hair loose and muscles unclenched;  
for some reason, they had the power  
to drag you and your angry wolf children  
down into the belly of trust.

The angry young wolves are gone.  
They went out in a flare in your absence,  
or died while looking at you,  
or left for a life after they changed too much.  
The unafraid ones have now met fear.  
Hair composed, shoulders strong.  
If sorrow could fight, they would be it.  
Still, they fight. Still, they live.

You’ve grown to be their brother,  
old sorrow catering to the new.  
You’re allowed to smile at them  
when they find angry wolflings of their own;  
you don’t even want to hold it back,  
not now, not while it’s all turning about,  
breaths of joy and anger back in tired lungs.  
Laughter crawling up your wolf throat.  
The dark corners will be empty, for  
no one’s an only child here anymore.


End file.
